Undying Love
by Mystique Innocence
Summary: Quatre is living it large and good. He has everything, including his soulmate. But what happens when life comes knocking on the door? Deathfic/Angst Shounen Ai Warning! (3x4 1x2) **Chapter 1**


**Disclaimer:** I don't own rights to characters and what not. Don't sue, I have no money.   
**Warnings:**Angst, Mild Language, Shounen Ai ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~   
**Undying Love**   
Part 1.0   
by Mystique Innocence   
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The phone was ringing off the hook. Quatre Winner barely had enough time to answer it before his answering machine would click on. In the back of his mind he wondered who would be calling him at his personal number. He picked up the receiver. 

"Hello?" he asked into the phone. His eyes traveled down to the table where the phone rested. Beside it sat a picture of him and Trowa at an amusement park, taken just last month. He smiled as he thought of all the fun he had had that day, especially when he dragged Trowa into the Tunnel of Love. 

"Mr. Winner?" the voice questioned. 

Quatre winced, closing his eyes. Another one of his clients had his personal number. Now he would have to change it, again. He fought between saying "wrong number" or affirming the man. 

"Speaking," Quatre replied, his fingertips dancing on the picture frame. 

"This is Doctor Ushi, I need you to come down here to my office immediately," Dr. Ushi said, sounding more than a bit troubled. 

Quatre bit his bottom lip. Something was wrong. "Is something the matter Dr. Ushi?" he asked. 

"Please just come down to my office and we can talk," Dr. Ushi said hanging up. 

Quatre looked at the receiver. Why had Dr. Ushi sounded so urgent? _Must be something very bad._ Quickly he placed the receiver back onto the base. "What was that all about?" a voice asked from behind him. Quatre jumped, whirling around to face Trowa. Apparently he'd been there the entire time. 

"Dr. Ushi wants me to come down to his office. He says it's important and he sounded more than a little worried," Quatre replied looking down. 

Trowa's face didn't change. Running a finger through his bangs, he took a deep breath and grabbed the car keys. "We should go then," he said heading for the door. 

Quatre sighed reluctantly as he followed Trowa out the door. 

The drive down to the hospital was not a pleasant one. Quatre worried himself sick as he thought what could possibly be wrong. Trowa however stayed unusually silent, not even turning the radio on like he usually did when driving. Quatre's hands kept twisting nervously. Then he popped all the knuckles in his fingers, next his wrist and finally his neck. 

Trowa put a comforting hand on Quatre's shaking fingers, his emerald eyes quickly looking over at the blonde. "Stop worrying. I'm sure it's nothing too serious." 

"That's easy for you to say. He's not your doctor so you know it has nothing to do with you," Quatre said, clenching and unclenching his fists. Trowa's hand grabbed both of Quatre's wrists, holding them together in his one hand. "Trowa," Quatre began to complain. 

Trowa shook his head. "Settle down, Quatre," Trowa replied turning his eyes back onto the road. "You're going to hyperventilate." 

Quatre leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes and focusing on just calming down his frazzled nerves. Taking slow and even breaths, he felt some of the tension leave his body. Sensing Quatre relaxing, Trowa released his grip, freeing Quatre's wrists. 

They drove into a free parking space; Trowa making sure he left enough room for their doors to open. "Do not hit the door on the car next to us," Trowa said opening his door and stepping out. 

Quatre rolled his eyes; opening his own door he heard it bang into the jeep next to their car. Immediately, Quatre cringed, expecting a reprimand from Trowa, but the banged boy took Quatre's hands in his own. 

"Trowa, I'm sorry," Quatre began, tears filling his eyes. Trowa kissed the edges of Quatre's eyes, forcing all the tears back. 

"I know this is serious Quatre, but please settle down. I'm sure this is nothing life threatening," Trowa said. Quatre prayed he was right. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

"Thank you for coming down Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton," Dr. Ushi said, shaking both young men's hands. Dr. Ushi was a small, balding man with beady black eyes that peered out at you from under his bushy eyebrows. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." 

"What is the problem Dr?" Trowa questioned. Quatre mentally thanked him for trying to get to the point. 

Dr. Ushi sat down at his desk. "Mr. Winner, you came in for a physical and over all check up last week." Quatre nodded. "When some of your test results came back and they didn't bring good news." 

Quatre's lips formed a thin white line. Trowa snaked a hand over, gently beginning to knead the Arabian's knuckles. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Winner. You have a tumor that is very cancerous," Dr. Ushi said. 

Quatre didn't hear anymore. He felt the world just slip away into oblivion as tears slipped from his eyes. Trowa, on the other hand, spoke for Quatre. 

"How bad is it?" Trowa asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly. 

Dr. Ushi opened a manila folder. "The cancer is spreading rapidly through his body. If we had caught this sooner we could've done something to prevent this but, now..." 

Trowa closed his eyes. He knew exactly what the doctor was trying to say. "How long does he have to live?" 

Dr. Ushi was silent for a full minute. "I'd say he has little more than two months." 

At this Quatre passed out, his head lagging to the side like he was a rag doll. "Thank you Dr. Ushi." Trowa stood up, picking up Quatre's inept form. 

"When he starts having trouble breathing and has no energy, get him here as fast as possible." 

Trowa studied Dr. Ushi, then nodded his head and turned to go. 

Quatre didn't wake up at all during the car ride, or when Trowa carried him in the house and place him in bed. _He's burying himself away in his head right now,_ Trowa thought brushing platinum bangs from the face. His eyes stung. _Why Quatre? Why must my angel be taken away from me?_

Kicking his shoes off, Trowa lay beside his sleeping lover. For long moments he studied Quatre's face. Eyelashes and brows that were a few shades darker than the hair on his head, soft pink lips that were just the right size for kissing in Trowa's opinion. His eyes traveled down to the soft neck that stood out. Leaning over, Trowa placed a soft kiss in the junction where head and neck joined, feeling the faint beating under his lips. 

"I love you Quatre," Trowa murmured pulling the blonde into his arms. Finally, Trowa surrendered and allowed the tears to fall. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_It was a nightmare,_ he thought, _a horrible nightmare that has ended because I'm awake._

Quatre blinked open his eyes, squinting against the light that shone in his eyes. He reached over in the bed, frowning when he couldn't find Trowa beside him. _Must've sneaked out earlier,_ Quatre thought sitting up. 

He gasped. 

"Rise and shine Q-man. It's time for some fun courtesy of me," Duo Maxwell exclaimed jumping up onto the bed. Quatre just stared at the braided boy. Duo had his usual grin on but there was something different about him. No matter how he tried to figure out what it was, he couldn't place his finger on what it was he saw in the cobalt eyes. 

"Hello, Duo," Quatre managed, his eyes gazing back to his room. Trowa, Heero and Wufei all sat on the leather sofa, looking intently at him. _When had they arrived?_ he asked himself. 

Gently pushing back the covers, Quatre stood up and smiled at his guests. "What are you all doing here?" he questioned. 

Duo jumped up and draped an arm around Quatre's shoulders. His grin smaller than before. "We came to see you silly Quatre," Duo replied squeezing the blonde. 

Quatre's eyes found Trowa's and he knew the nightmare was very real. His mouth went dry as he swallowed. "Tha...Thank you," he managed. He choked. He felt like crying as the memory came back to him in an instant. 

"No, Quatre, don't cry. Please? We came to visit you and make you happy," Duo explained pulling Quatre into a strong embrace. Out of the corner of his eye, Quatre saw the other three pilots stand up. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's ... just...a shock." 

Duo rubbed Quatre's back. "I bet it is." Quatre buried his face in his best friends shoulder and began to weep. 

_Why now?_ he felt like screaming. _Why me? Is this my punishment for fighting in the war?_ Quatre didn't feel sick. In fact, he had never felt better. Life was going the right way for him. He had found his soul mate, had his friends and his company was doing excellent. Why did this have to happen? 

"We bought tickets to tonight's viewing of WWF," Heero stated. His voice still had that stoic edge to it, but it seemed to have softened some. 'Duo must be doing some work on him,' Quatre thought bringing his head up. 

Pulling away from Duo, Quatre looked straight at Heero. "WWF? Really? We're all going?" 

Wufei nodded. "Even though those men are weaklings." Quatre began to giggle. 

"You guys are great," he said looking at the clock. "Lets go to that new Chinese place. We'll have enough time if we go now." 

Trowa wrapped his arm around Quatre's shoulders. "That sounds like a plan to me. Could you guys excuse us for a minute while we change?" 

Duo winked at the couple as he, Heero and Wufei left the room. 

Quatre looked up into his lover's eyes. "Thank you Trowa," Quatre said as a tear slipped down his cheek. 

Leaning down, Trowa gently kissed it away. "Don't cry Quatre. Duo won't be very happy if he sees you crying. Especially since he just cheered you up." 

Quatre smiled. "What would I do without you?" 

Trowa leaned in close. "What would I do without you?" he shot back before claiming Quatre's mouth for his own. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Hey Wufei what is this?" Duo questioned pointing to the menu. 

"It is a very spicy delicacy I'm sure you would like it Maxwell," Wufei explained. 

Quatre allowed himself to giggle. "So Wufei, when are you and Sally calling it official?" he asked with a wink. Wufei's cheeks reddened ever so slightly which made Quatre laugh out loud. 

"You may find this funny, Winner, but Sally and I are getting married..." he faltered for words. Quatre looked down; knowing it must be after his two months left of life. He closed his eyes. "I wish the very best for you." 

It was a very awkward moment for everyone. Quatre thanked the heavens when the waitress showed up a second later. Wufei ordered for everyone in Chinese. The waitress smiled winked at Duo and Quatre then walked off to fill the orders. 

"So who are you betting on tonight?" Duo questioned placing his hand over Heero's. 

"I believe Stone Cold will have the last say in things tonight," Trowa commented sipping his water. 

Quatre gasped. "Trowa you traitor. Kurt Angle will show Austin up. You just watch." 

"I agree with Quatre. Austin is a good wrestler, but he is all talk. Kurt Angle will put him in his place," Duo said giving Quatre a small high five. "What do you think Heero?" 

Heero shrugged. "Austin will win. He always wins," Heero stated. 

Wufei snorted into his cup. "He does not. Angle whooped his ass more than once. I think Angle will do it again." 

"U.S.A. All the way," Duo added. "What about Rock? Will Booker T kick his ass?" 

Quatre sighed. "I happen to like Rock," he began. 

"Who doesn't?" Trowa questioned. 

Wufei raised his hand. "Me." 

Quatre frowned. "Why Wufei? Rock is the best wrestler. He has only kicked everyone's, ahem, ass," Quatre said. Heero snorted. 

"He didn't the other night. Booker T and Shane McMan totally wasted him," Heero replied. 

"Only because they cheated," Duo shot back. 

"Cheated?" Heero questioned. 

"Yea. It wasn't even their match but they rushed in just to schmozz the Rock," Duo said glaring at Heero. Heero returned the glare tenfold, making Duo cringe in his seat. 

"It's not fair that he can glare like that," Duo whined. The rest at the table just chuckled at the sight of their friends. Quatre couldn't help but smile. He felt so happy there with his friends. The thoughts of reality couldn't have seemed more distant than they did now. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"I think Quatre's had too much to drink," Duo said while Heero steadied him. Quatre was swaying slightly, giggling at everything from Trowa's hair to the Heero's face. 

"Maxwell bite your tongue good and hard tonight," Wufei said, praying Duo was still sober enough to think a little bit. After the wrestling viewing, the five boys had all gone to a local club where they had finally gotten Quatre to drink his first alcoholic beverage. 

Trowa put a protective arm around Quatre's waist, holding him steady as the blonde tried to walk back out onto the dance floor. "I don't think so Quatre. I think we better get you home and to bed." 

"But why?" Quatre's words came out slurred and unusually high-pitched. 

Duo began to giggle hysterically. Heero, Trowa and Wufei all exchanged glances. "Who's had less to drink?" Wufei questioned, placing his shot glass onto the bar counter. 

"I have only had three shots of..." Heero's voice trailed off and he looked at his cup, "this stuff." 

Trowa and Wufei shook their heads. "I'm driving. I've had nothing alcoholic to drink and you are dangerous Heero when you have alcohol in your system," Trowa stated, plucking the keys from Heero's fingers. 

"He's dangerous period," Wufei muttered so only Trowa could hear. 

The three somewhat sober pilots loaded the two drunken pilots into the backseat of the car. Duo and Quatre sat next to each other in the back with Wufei keeping a close eye on them. Trowa and Heero spoke softly in the front. 

"Oh, look!" Duo pointed out the window. He hiccuped. 

"Pretty," Quatre gasped out. Wufei had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. 

"Yes, Duo, old automobiles are such a site to see," Wufei said sarcastically.. 

Duo turned and glared at Wufei with glazed over, hazy eyes. "You don't appresh...appreshy..." he sneezed. 

"Bless you," Quatre giggled. He then got a sick look on his face. "I don't feel so good." 

Trowa's eyes were immediately looking in the rear view mirror at his blonde love. Quatre blinked, then his eyes rolled up and he slumped in his seat. 

"Q-man's got the right idea," Duo stated before he too passed out. Wufei leaned Duo against the window trying to make him more comfortable, before laying Quatre's head on his shoulder. 

"We really should not have let them drink so much. Especially Quatre since it was his first time," Wufei stated. Trowa merely smiled. 

"Duo could've stopped when he wanted," said Heero. Despite his uncaring manner, his concern tainted his voice ever so slightly. 

Chuckling softly, Trowa turned into the drive. "The girls will be arriving on Thursday, so if any of you want to leave, tomorrow will be the best chance." 

Heero and Wufei stared at Trowa. "Why in the bloody hell would we leave?" Wufei questioned. "Quatre needs his friends and family right now. " 

Trowa took a deep breath, wondering if his voice would crack when he spoke. "I'm still hoping that this doctor is mistaken and in two months Quatre will be just fine." 

Quatre mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer to Wufei. "Heat," the blonde whispered. 

Opening the car door, Trowa allowed Wufei to exit the car before picking up his lover's inept form. He placed a chaste kiss on the brow before walking inside the house and up to their room. 

"Just remember that we get the bathroom in the main hall," Heero said as he went into his room, Duo in his arms. 

Trowa chuckled. "I'll make sure Quatre uses our master bathroom," Trowa said with a small wink. "If he needs it that is." Heero snorted. 

"I just hope Quatre's easier to take care of when he has a hangover than Duo is. Why in the hell did I have to fall in love with him?" Heero questioned. 

Wufei and Trowa knew the Japanese pilot could care less what Duo was like when he had a hangover. It was just amazing how much Duo had made Heero open up and actually allow himself to feel emotions and show his feelings. Something Quatre was still working on with Trowa. 

Wufei entered his own room. "Do not ask me for any help before noon. I'm dead beat," Wufei said. He slammed the door shut and Trowa heard the lock click into place. 

Quatre snuggled closer to Trowa as the taller pilot stepped into their bedroom and mumbled something about pink elephants. Gently, Trowa laid the blonde on their bed and removed every article of clothing from his body. Then he pulled the sheets up and made Quatre as comfortable as he could be. Lying down next to him, Trowa brushed platinum bangs from the face. 

"That's right. Everything's going to be just fine," Trowa whispered before closing his eyes. "Two more months and life will be back to normal." 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Quatre's first thought was that he had fallen out of Sandrock and the large mobile suit had stepped on his head. Then, a pounding began and he thought Wing and Tallgeese were fighting inside his head. Moaning Quatre sat up, immediately sorry. He fell hard back onto the pillows. 

"Quatre?" Trowa's voice came from their bathroom. 

Quatre groaned in response. 

Trowa began to chuckle at the blonde. "It isn't funny. You guys are supposed to warn me hangovers are this bad," Quatre groaned burrowing under the covers. 

"You've seen Duo with hangovers and how he looks and acts, you should've learned then drinking a lot is bad news," Trowa said slowly. Quatre gave a grunt from under his nest of blankets. "If you need to throw up..." 

"I don't need to throw up!" Quatre shot back, sounding groggy, sluggish and irritated. "Why didn't you tell me a hangover felt this horrible? I would've run screaming away from the drinks last night." 

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "What about last night do you remember?" 

There was silence for a time during which Trowa rubbed gentle circles around Quatre's back. "Not much," came the small reply. This emitted a laugh from Trowa. 

"Here, take this," Trowa said holding out two pain relievers. Quatre peeked his head out from his burrow and opened his mouth. Trowa dropped the pills inside the open mouth. Quatre swallowed, then buried himself again. "I'm going to the store. Need anything?" 

"A gun," came the response. 

Trowa froze. "What for?" 

"So I can kill Duo. He told me I'd be fine, the dirty liar," Quatre moaned. 

Trowa allowed himself to chuckle. "It's your own fault for trusting him," Trowa began, then stopped himself. An evil smile grew upon his face. "Duo doesn't lie remember. He runs and he..." 

"Hides but he never tells a lie," Quatre finished. "Yes, I know, you traitor." 

Trowa kissed the top of the blonde head that stuck out. "You get some rest I'll be back later." 

"I love you, Trowa," came the small reply. Trowa felt the moisture building in his eyes, but he blinked it away. 

"I love you too, dear angel." Trowa then turned towards the door. 

Quatre made a noise that Trowa mistook for vomiting. "I'll get a trash can," Trowa called reaching for a nearby wastebasket. 

Pulling the covers down, Quatre stared. "I was clearing my throat. I was going to ask that even if I die, you'll still love me?" 

Trowa froze for a millisecond before he responded, "I'll love you even after I die Quatre. Death cannot stop love, it only..." 

"Delays it," Quatre interrupted with a small smile. "We've been watching too much Princess Bride." 

Trowa allowed his mouth to curve upward. "I believe that quote with all my heart," Trowa said. "Now you get some rest so we can maybe do something tonight." 

Quatre paled. "Oh no! Not more clubbing I hope." 

Shaking his head, Trowa laughed. "No, nothing as vigorous as that. How about dinner and a movie. I'll cook." 

The aquamarine eyes lit up. "That sounds good." 

"Only if you get some rest," Trowa reconfirmed. 

Quatre groaned and pulled his covers back up. "I'm resting so get out and quit bugging me!" 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Duo stumbled down the hallway towards Quatre's room. Luckily Heero had gone with Trowa to the store and thought Duo was still sleeping in bed, but Duo was too concerned about his blonde buddy. _How well was he coping with a hangover?_ Duo wondered as he opened the door. 

There was a bundle of blankets on the bed with the faint traces of a human body underneath. Going over to the bed, he plopped down and groaned with relief. "Hey Quatre, you hanging in there?" 

"Go to hell." Came the reply. 

Duo nearly fell off the bed from shock. Quatre hadn't just said what Duo thought he just heard. "Come again?" 

"Go to hell," Quatre repeated. "You said hangovers weren't bad." 

Duo nodded. "No they aren't. They are worse than bad, they are the worst son-of-a-bitch side affect. But hell, if you're going to drink that much and have a whole helluva lot of fun, then yea, we deserve the damn hangover." He maneuvered underneath the pile of blankets. "Don't be mad." 

Quatre sighed and turned over to look at Duo. "I'm not. But Trowa will be if he comes home and finds you in my bed." 

"He should know that two boys with the same sickness should be kept together. So it's easier to take care of them," Duo replied, yawning and closing his eyes. "Now shush. It was hell trying to get here and I feel like shit." 

Quatre snorted. "And I don't?" 

"Then shut your mouth so we can both get better." Duo peeked one eye open and saw his blonde friend rubbing his temple. _If what I've heard is true, this hangover is nil compared to what he'll feel here in a couple weeks._ Duo thought as he silently began an old prayer Sister Helen had taught him. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

**groans** This took me forever and a day to finish and I'm not even halfway done. Tell me what you think. Mystique_Innocence@yahoo.com 

~Mystique 


End file.
